


14x14 - Lebanon

by luminousgrace



Series: S14 Episode Codas [4]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Episode: s14e13 Lebanon, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Post-Episode: s14e13 Lebanon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-11
Updated: 2019-02-11
Packaged: 2019-10-26 09:35:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17743409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/luminousgrace/pseuds/luminousgrace
Summary: Comparisons are made.





	14x14 - Lebanon

True to his word, Dean tells Castiel the whole story. Sam and Mary leave him to it, sneaking out quietly with a clasp on the shoulder and a quick hug, respectively.

Castiel listens quietly, nodding at all the right parts. When Dean mentions meeting his alternate self, Castiel winces, leaning forward to fit his hand along Dean’s jaw. Dean feels the cold-hot wash of grace spread through him and he sighs as the bruises from the day fade away.

Castiel’s got the pinched expression that means he’s about to apologize for something that’s not his fault, but Dean stands up before he can try.

Yawning, Dean holds out a hand, wiggling his fingers impatiently. After a second, Castiel takes it, and allows Dean to tug him gently down the hall. Castiel twines their fingers together carefully, and Dean grins.

Castiel looks moderately improved by the time the reach Dean’s room and shut the door behind them. Dean immediately releases his hand to flop into bed, groaning, because this fucking day.

Castiel doesn’t immediately follow, and Dean cracks an eye open to peek at him. He watches silently as Castiel putters around the room, going about his nightly routine.

The coat is the first to go, shrugged off and hung up carefully in the closet next to Dean’s. The suit jacket and tie are next, along with the slacks, each article folded neatly and deposited on the chair in the corner. With each item, Castiel gets a little looser, a little lighter, and Dean watches him with a small, warm feeling in his chest.

Finally, Castiel undoes the top few buttons of his shirt, rolling the sleeves up to his elbows. He plugs his phone into the charger and clambers up onto bed next to Dean.

Dean stares at him.

“What?” Castiel says, still a little self-conscious. “Are you still hurting?”

“No, no- I’m good.”

When Dean continues to stare, Castiel lets out a huff, dropping his gaze. “Was I that bad?”

Slumped down slightly next to Dean, Castiel looks tired. The dishevelment of his hair is nothing like the electric shock of a mess that it used to be, looking more like someone’s run their hands through it over and over. On his feet he’s sporting the socks Dean bought him as a gag gift a few months ago, the sides reading “I want to believe” with a picture of a UFO. When Dean glances over at Castiel’s phone, the still visible lock-screen displays a slightly blurry picture Claire had taken of him, Dean, and Sam together.

Dean lets out a breath, reaching over to cup a hand around Castiel’s cheek and turn his face back towards him. Castiel’s eyes immediately snap up to his, wide and vulnerable. The same, otherworldly blue pierces through Dean just as it had a few hours ago, only this time it makes his breath catch in an entirely different way. He smiles.

“Nah,” Dean says, leaning in to kiss him. “You’re just that good.”


End file.
